


Roleplay

by theartfulroger



Category: Gone - Michael Grant
Genre: M/M, The death of Caine's heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartfulroger/pseuds/theartfulroger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine and Drake have a man to man talk. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

"Drake? Come here and do it quickly." Caine snapped his fingers, but only for effect. He knew Drake wouldn't come if he didn't feel like doing it. But Caine couldn't let him, or anyone, get the idea that he was losing his authority. Never mind the hallucinations and the sickness and...

Hungry in the dark.

Caine swallowed. He wasn't going to think about that. He instead let himself concentrate the feeling that had caused him to call Drake over. It was a strange and desperate feeling, and a feeling he felt only another boy would understand.

He picked friends based on merit, not gender. But although a girl was a second in command to him, there was absolutely no way he could confide in her about this. Not a girl and especially not Diana. Not beautiful, sumptuous, lovely Diana. Or if he was being less eloquent, hot Diana. Somehow a boy would be able to keep his secrets. Despite the fact that that boy was Drake Merwin. Which made it a considerably less intelligent decision, because "trustworthy" was not somehow people often called Drake. But the deed was done.

"What do you want?" Drake "Whip Hand" Merwin appeared in the doorway. He was scowling. Caine was already regretting his decision.

"Ah, Drake. I'd just like to have a...man to man talk, I suppose you could call it." Drake looked a combination of puzzled and irritable. His 'cut the shit or I get violent' look quivered on the edges of his mouth. "Look, Drake, I have an issue and you should be flattered I'm confiding in you of all people about it."

"You think we're friends? That's real sweet. Just fucking adorable."

"Have you ever been in love with a girl?" Caine felt his face flush and cursed himself for the display of weakness.

Drake laughed. "You think everybody doesn't know about your thing for Diana?! You've got to be kidding. You must be joking. Everybody. Probably even Diana herself."

Caine knew he was probably just playing with him. Drake was Drake. He wanted to get a reaction out of him. "Yes, yes, I know. I was just thinking that perhaps, being someone else with male feelings and urges, you'd have some advice for me. I see that I was wrong, so I'll change my agenda. Can you do something for me?"

"Depends. What do I get out of it?"

The gears in Caine's mind were turning. The idea he had was unorthodox, to say the least. Unorthodox and somewhat insane. "I'm not sure. Depends on what you like." 

"If you don't just tell me, I'm leaving. I've got one foot out the door already, Soren."

Caine figured that this sort of needed some kind of lead-in. "How good were you at playing pretend as a child?"

"What? Are we going to play charades or some shit?"

"I...Kiss me."

Drake raised his eyebrows. Then he did it. Caine hadn't expected it to be so...sudden. And when Drake did it, he did it hard and fast. Caine barely had time to pretend it was Diana. It was a little bit slimy. Caine could taste a salty combination of saliva and sweat. But although his lips were chapped and hard, somehow Caine felt himself leaning into it. He tried to envision Diana, with her soft lips and soft skin and long, dark hair that he could bury his hands in. He felt for Drake's hair, which grew thick and rough. The kiss lasted a second and when it ended Caine felt the best he had since the FAYZ had started.

The mirth and adrenaline died quickly when he noticed Diana standing in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, I am such a sucker for villain/sidekick ships.


End file.
